Asmodeus
by TheBitterSweetArtist14
Summary: It is true what most say, innocence is hard to find. Virtue & Purity is but tainted, ruined and polluted by the world we exist in today. Good can become evil in a matter of seconds. Yet it is impossible for Evil to become good,no matter how hard it tries.
1. From The Gates Of Hell

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, Raven, Robin, or Slade. If I did- why would I be wasting my time writing this, only to be able to make the show into what I wanted to? Logic my dear friend…Logic.

**Summery: **_Yet another story where I dare to fiddle around with the idea of a Slade and Raven romance. Sure it's certainly taboo- But aren't all delicious and enjoyable things that way? _

I know that I'll certainly have a lot fewer reviews here than I had for "Forbidden Fruit" because Slade/Raven stories never do get the credit they deserve, but that's a risk I'm willing to take, reviews or not. Lately I've been craving one of these stories, and God damnit- Reviews, popularity, and praise isn't going to stop me:Tries to dodge flying fruit and other miscellaneous objects:

OW:gets hit by tomato: You all are very evil! Slade can be romantically interested can't he? Or at least lust after Raven after all. I mean really….did you see the way he held her on that building with practically all of her clothes ripped off? It was screaming scandal to me. :Smiles: WHICH IS EXACTLY WHY I HAVE TO WRITE ABOUT IT….:laughs evilly:

**ULTRA SPECIAL NOTE:** I'm switching P.O.V.'s between Raven And Slade in this story- so be sure to be on the lookout. I feel it's stupid to label them- what's the point? You'll have to use your own expertise and skill to figure out the difference. Shouldn't it be obvious?

So Without further a due, here it is, Chapter 1 of "Asmodeus";

**((Chapter 1))  
"From the Gates of Hell" **

"**From the gates of hell,  
I laughed in the face of death  
His sickle and his sword  
Not enough to take my breath.  
**

**Defiant and unyielding  
I faced Death in such a match  
That I won back my mortality,  
My flesh and blood;  
****All without a scratch."**

**-BitterSweetArtist14-  
"Divine"**

It is true what most say, innocence is hard to find. Virtue and Purity is but tainted, ruined and polluted by the world we exist in today. Good can become evil- in a matter of seconds. Yet it is impossible for Evil to become good, no matter how hard it tries.

Once something is deemed Evil, it can never go back. The Sin it is made of prohibits and forbids it from ever truly turning back to what it once was, something pure and simple.

The sins I had committed over the years had piled up. The millions I had killed in my quest for domination around the world had suffered. I spread misery as far as it could reach and I killed those innocent and blameless. Men, Women, Children, and families all died because of me.

Cities were destroyed with my consent, and not a second glance. Ravenous and starving people came to my door only to be turned away, their own hunger caused by my actions. I had stolen all of their crops and food, and had it burned. I wanted only to watch them all suffer.

In tiny towns, I forced the fathers of their own families to kill each and every one of their children and then eventually their wives, telling them they would be spared in the end. After they did- I had them killed, proving their selfish acts only to be in vain.

Around the world- the crimes I committed became more heinous and more monstrous as the years went by. And not once- not even once- did I feel sorry for what I had done. Not once did regret reach me. No- I only laughed when I heard of the suffering I caused. I only smiled at the destruction and havoc I knew I had created. My sins were a source of constant amusement.

When I came to Jump City, I had my eyes fixed upon domination, knowing full well I could control that metropolitan no matter who tried to stop me. That city, like so many others would cower beneath my will; it was only a matter of time. Of course, that was before I learned about the Teen Titans.

They were only a minor set back. Nothing I couldn't handle. Piece by piece, I put together what I knew I could learn of them, and in turn use to destroy them. I would use their own weaknesses and against them- I would slowly erode them away.

But destroying all of them would have been a waste. I realized this throughout my tests. One Titan stood out, one I had a particular intention for of course. Robin. He would be the apprentice I had been looking for, for all of those years. Someone to replace me when I had gone- to carry out the plan of domination farther, or even keep up what I had so far taken control of.

But my luck with apprentices as you all must know had been…unfortunate. Robin was a failure. And After him- Terra betrayed me.

Falling into that steaming pool of lava I learned something that day; Trust no one, not even those you think you have control over. A simple enough ideal even I should have known. My weakness was my own foolishness- I let my trust get in the way. Never again would that happen.

Of course- never again would I probably have had the chance to remember that lesson, considering the fact my flesh was soon eroded away by that damn rock mages lava. Terra: how I loathed her then.

I should have gone to hell then, straight to hell. You and I both know this. However, someone else had other plans. Some may say I made a deal with the devil then- and they would be partially right. However, I made a deal with a being much darker and much more wicked. I made a deal then with the demon of darkness and sin; Trigon.

Gaining the powers of far greater capabilities, I was sent out to deliver the message to the young Titan Raven- that her time would soon come, when her father would need the gem to be the portal to earth, so that his domination of the universe could soon commence. Easy enough- I taunted the girl. I got inside that dark little head of hers, and laughed as she tried to fight the destiny she knew was unavoidable. She would help Trigon end the world.

Destruction, Annihilation, death, and decay; to me it didn't matter. My end of the deal was to get back my whole mortality, so to me it didn't matter.

Needless to say, that's not how it worked out. You know this. Trigon, didn't keep his word, so I was forced to go to the gates of hell themselves and retrieve my own mortality, while along the way picking up the fire and brimstone ax the guard wielded. In turn I decided to use it on that bastard Trigon who betrayed me.

As I have once said, I loathe working under someone.

But surprisingly, it wasn't my efforts, or all of the other Titan's attacks that defeated Trigon the Terrible. It was his own daughter, Raven. Never did I really realize she was so powerful.

It's always the quite ones eh? I never would have guessed.

Evidently, she was more potent and powerful than the other Titans in all. Of course I was impressed. Not everyone I knew could defeat an inter-dimensional demon single-handedly. Perhaps I had not looked enough at my options for an apprentice…

* * *

I woke that morning, from yet another of my haunting dreams, the kind I had been having constantly, even after the ordeal with Trigon. Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead, as pants and gasps escaped my lips. My dark blue and black sheets had long been thrown aside, left crumpled and piled on my floor.

My mind was a mess. Confusion and disorder, pandemonium and chaos all reigned, as my mind searched constantly for the answers it knew it could not find. Hadn't I rid myself of him? Hadn't I freed myself from his presence entirely? Why was I having dreams about my father once more?

I had destroyed him. I had made sure he was entirely gone from existence, the white light billowing out of my body made sure of that. Before my eyes, I had seen him disintegrate, the particles of what he once was evaporating into the air. Trigon was long gone. Or was he?

My dreams made me question what I had once been so sure about. Why was his image haunting me? Why were my dreams now so daunting? Why was Trigon lingering in my dreams?

I brought my pale hands to my face, and tried to wipe away the distress and anxiety I knew my expression must have held. For countless nights I awoke like this, trying to recover from my own dreams. Getting up from the bed, I walked over to my closet, and in a matter of moments, changed into my uniform.

Clad in my customary blue and black, I left my room and headed for the Kitchen, and eventually, with any luck, a cup of herbal tea. I floated silently above the ground, my cape pulled around me, and my hood up, trying desperately to avoid Beast Boy and Cyborg's notice. But as luck would have it- Beast Boy, the green changeling noticed my approach.

"Hey Raven! What's up! Where's the white man…?" he eagerly asked pointing to my old uniform. I gritted my teeth at the sound of his ever so annoying voice, and at his animated antics that had alarmingly become an increasingly normal part of my morning.

"I said my favorite color was still blue." I answered without emotion, as I tried to continue onto the Kitchen. In turn, I was blocked once more from my destination.

"Really? What about your hair man, why'd you cut it, It looked good long!" I winced again at the sound of his voice, which did nothing but increase the pain my head was experiencing from my already throbbing headache.

"Beast Boy," I managed to say, my anger rising. "I've worn this old uniform for weeks now since the defeat of Trigon, and I've had my hair cut since that same day. Perhaps if your own observations had been more precise, you would have noticed sooner." I finished, turning away from him and walking to the Kitchen. My anger was near boiling over, but I kept it in check.

I poured the water from the sink carefully into the teapot, and set it on stovetop. The heat from the insufficient low setting I had it on was raised to high, and soon, the pot began to boil. Steam rose out of the spout; shooting up into the air, accompanied by a loud whistle, signaling the water was hot.

I lifted the pot off of the stove, and added in the herbal tea, letting it seep for a few minutes. And when it was ready, I carefully used my powers to lift the pot, and pour some of its contents into a small mug.

Steaming, the aroma of the tea soon reached my nose, where I inhaled it softly. My mind began to calm, as I took another deep breath. The anger; the confusion; all of my uncontrolled emotions where suppressed, as I coldly looked around the Tower for a seat on the couch. At once- I was at peace.

But just as I sat down, the comforting cushions of the couch supporting my back, an annoying familiar sound was heard through out the Tower…

"Titans Alert!" _BEEP…BEEP….BEEP…BEEP…_"Slade's decided to Strike…." Between these words Robin's voice over the Tele-prompter paused, I could tell he was greatly upset. Once again- He was taking this Slade thing way _too_ seriously for a third time. I cringed once I heard the news, knowing full well I would have to come back to my tea.

A sigh escaped my lips. _'Might as well get this over with', _I moaned inwardly, a tad irked that Slade had decided to show his face once more. But he would be taken care of in a matter of minutes, even with his recent resurrection. He was no threat…not to me after what had happened recently with my father.

Quickly and easily he would be dealt with…

* * *

My robots quickly made it into the tech building with myself at the helm, leading them deep into the complex. I knew it held what I had sought out for weeks; The Rutherfordium, an unstable chemical element I could use and manipulate into a weapon I knew could wipe out the entire city. My mission was clear to me then; destroy the city that had disgraced me so many times, foremost their saviors, the Teen Titans.

Who where they- those ungrateful brats, to humiliate me? Me; Slade, one of the most powerful villains to ever live. I would make them pay dearly for what they had done. This second chance at life for me was my chance to take my revenge.

I clenched my fists tightly at my side, as I strode deeper into the compound, my mind set upon retrieving that damned Rutherfordium myself. Since the fight with Trigon….I had become more of a… hands on sort of person. Ripping open the metal doors in front of me, I stepped into the metal anti-chamber, my fire and Brimstone Hellfire ax in my right hand, my new weapon of choice. I had become practically _attached_ to it.

There, in the next chamber, a massive chemical controlled core sat, holding the precious chemical I required. The access code to the core was unbeknown to me, so as my robots sealed off the exits, I sliced through the door with the fire ax.

_Screech…_The metal groaned, and then gave way, falling into the chamber. I marched in, quickly walking to the center. I smiled, and rubbed my hands together, as I reached out and pressed the buttons that opened the compound's chemical safe container. "Finally- The unbalanced and dangerous Rutherfordium," I laughed reaching out to grasp the substance. "All mine…"

"That's what you think Slade…" I heard a voice I knew belonging to Robin say, a corny comeback on its way.

"Really Robin-" I said, stopping him in the middle of his dialogue as I turned around. "Do you really spend all of your time writing these tasteless and tacky speeches?" I asked, laughing. "If you do- don't hesitate to hire someone else."

Swiftly, I jumped up, over the Group of Titans, and landed next to my Robots, who where ready and willing to charge in a full on assault. Robin and the rest of the Titans turned quickly in response, realizing I was about to get away once more.

"Titans…Go!" Robin yelled, as they all charged, heading straight for my army. A smirk spread itself across my lips, underneath my mask, as I turned to simply walk away. "Have Fun…" I mocked, as I turned towards the exit.

Behind me, Robin and StarFire had paired up, _like they always did_, to tackle a group of my robots, shooting star bolts and exploding discs at them. But when the smoke cleared away, my robots still stood, a way of scorning their efforts. _'Pity…' _I thought to myself watching Robin. _'He's back to his old, sad, worn out tactics. Hasn't he learned that I've advanced?' _Beast Boy, the green elf looking creature, tried once more to turn into various creatures to defeat the robots, but was only shot at. His counterpart Cyborg, was in the same position, shooting ineffectively at the figures clad in metal, making not one scratch.

It was true, I had re-engineered my robots to surpass them, and even I had exceeded my own true potential. My own interaction with Trigon had done something to my old body, adding in turn strength, agility, Power, and flexibility. I looked back at what I had used to be and scoffed. I had been weak- no wonder I was defeated so many times.

But now, I surpassed all of them. Not one of the Teen Titans had advanced like I had. Not one of them had developed past what they used to be. They were all weaklings- every single one of them.

Rapidly I turned to walk away; I had seen enough. But as I did, I was met by an unexpected kick, which I blocked just barely. The force pushing against me was enormous, powered by pure hate and anger. Looking into my attackers eyes, no sooner did I realize it was the Titan Raven, before she launched herself at me once more.

Anger? Fury? I could tell she was barely controlling her own rage. Perhaps the incident with Trigon did affect her. But how deeply? I could not be completely sure. Before I could even contemplate the answer, she kicked my fire ax away, challenging me in a hand-to-hand combat.

Punch after punch she threw herself at me, and with ease I blocked every one. Her black magic surrounded us both; as she threw everything she had at me. Countless barrels flew towards me, as I dodged each one, each time only a near miss. Her anger drove her. I could tell, that her cool demeanor that had once been so customary had faded. She was far from calm- she was in a fit of Rage. But what was she so angry about? The answers eluded me.

Her black energy surrounded a bunch of loose cables hanging from the ceiling, and in moments they were upon me, wrapping tightly around my body. I struggled under their enchanted force, as Raven stood muttering her accustomed curses.

The cables began to squeeze my chest, coming dangerously close to crushing my ribs, had it not been for my body armor. "Surrender Slade." Raven spat out, looking at me with her disgust filled eyes, which at that time began to turn white. As her anger reached its peak, I saw my opportunity.

Mustering all of the strength I had, I broke the cables into two, shedding them from my frame. Quickly I charged towards her, though she was still in shock I had broken free. Her eyes quickly widened, as I punched her in the gut, temporarily disabling her. She fell to her knees, as I flipped her over and bent her top half backwards towards my own chest. With a strong grip I held her face close to my mouth, as I viciously whispered into her ear- "NEVER."

She struggled against my grasp, trying desperately to break free, but still I held strong. Grinning wickedly beneath my mask, I realized with an unshaken manner what really was bothering her. Her powers. She still had them. Meaning of course…. She still had Trigon inside of her. She still had the potential…

"You still have him within you Raven." I taunted, as she tried to mutter her chant. Quickly I clamped my other hand over her mouth, prohibiting her from using her powers. "That's why you still have your black energy. You might have killed him- But Trigon Still lives; _Within You…"_

A muffled scream escaped her lips, as Raven tried to pry herself free. Vigorously, she wedged her elbow into my chest, forcing me to let go. I stepped back into the darkness, picking up my ax, the chemical I had come for still strapped onto my belt. "He lives Raven… He Lives… You are the Evil…. You are Trigon…" I pointed out, my figure fading away. In my wake, Raven only sat crouched onto the ground, weak from our battle and her own out of control emotions.

It seemed then, that I had made a mistake. One of the Titans had advanced- She had progressed. And within her own outburst I realized she had grown even more powerful than she had been before.

There and then I understood that the mighty Trigon had left one more potential evil in his death; he had left his own daughter, his own murderer, to rule the universe with his power. Then Raven might not have realized it- but in killing him- she had inherited his powers, and his evil. She had become a full demon.

Deep within her heart- I knew then what I saw growing was more than simple vice. It was more than malice. It was a seed with the potential to grow into something far greater than just plain evil alone. Raven could become what Trigon never had been. She could become his own successor; she could become wholly and entirely full of his sin. Virtue could become lost. She could kill the Titans potentially, and even rule the universe as a whole.

Suddenly, I didn't regret going to those gates of Hell and retrieving my mortality….

Perhaps it all _was _worth it….

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Um Kay. Chapter 1 is finally completed, all eight painstakingly tough pages of it. I hope to complete Chapter 2 soon, and figure out what Title to choose for it. (I've had a little trouble deciding on that recently.)

You might want to add this story to your favorite's list pretty soon, because sooner or later I'm going to put quite a bit of explicit content in it, no matter how many reviews I do or don't get. SO REMEMBER: ADD THIS TO YOUR FAVORITE'S LIST. This is the same drill as in "Forbidden Fruit".

Speaking of Which- Guess what? I actually finished that:cheers: And- :gasp from the audience: - The story itself inspired someone else who had writers block to write a story. :Holds Up award: Ah- the pride. Next chapter I'll have an authors note that includes my review for the story and overall comments. Hopefully- I'll get you all to read their story.

**Special Note:** I really need some support for this story because it's a Raven/Slade pairing, which isn't done often, nor is it appreciated. All reviews are welcome, even anonymous. Tell your friends about this one- and tell them to tell their friends. Pass it down the grapevine man. This couple needs some recognition, there are barely any C2's for it. If you are interested, I'm hoping to start one for that couple, and help is needed. I need staff members, and all else. Along with scouts to find the few Raven/Slade Stories that are out there. YOUR HELP IS NEEDED.

**ALSO:** Go To Jail. Go directly to jail. Do not pass Go. Do not Collect Two-Hundred Dollars. You officially have been screwed by the game of monopoly. Happy Kwanza.

**Ultra Special Note:** I know that the next season of Teen Titans won't be coming out anytime soon, so this story might not have any relevance when it does. But I don't give a damn. This is Fan FICTION people; Raven probably won't become a whole demon that inherits her father's powers after he dies. I have the feeling that's not how the story line will go. I also have the feeling her powers might be changed- But I'm hoping they'll be the same black forces as usual. Otherwise- They might as well just freakin' change her costume back to white….:stops ranting:….Opps. Sorry.

Now another Word from our special sponsor Monty Python and The Quest for the Holy Grail:

**King Arthur**: Old woman!  
**Dennis**: Man.  
**King Arthur**: Man, sorry. What knight lives in that castle over there?  
**Dennis**: I'm 37.  
**King Arthur**: What?  
**Dennis**: I'm 37. I'm not old.  
**King Arthur**: Well I can't just call you "man".  
**Dennis**: Well you could say "Dennis".  
**King Arthur**: I didn't know you were called Dennis.  
**Dennis**: Well you didn't bother to find out did you?  
**King Arthur**: I did say sorry about the "old woman", but from behind you looked...  
**Dennis**: What I object to is you automatically treating me like an inferior.  
**King Arthur**: Well I am king.  
**Dennis**: Oh, king eh? Very nice. And how'd you get that, eh? By exploiting the workers. By hanging on to outdated imperialist dogma, which perpetuates the economic and social differences in our society.

:Shakes head: If only life were more like Monty Python. :Nods: Then I'd most likely participate…

REVIEW.

See You In The Ninth Level Of Hell,

-BitterSweetArtist14-


	2. I Fought The Darkness, Only To Lose

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, Raven, Robin, or Slade. If I did- why would I be wasting my time writing this, only to be able to make the show into what I wanted to? Logic my dear friend…Logic.

**Summery:** With Chapter One out- I didn't expect a lot of reviews. It's amazing I even got one. Thanks to my reviewers- I owe a lot to you guys. (Though your numbers did dwindle.)

Also- another subject I have to discuss here at hand: Chaotic Sympathy's story they wrote with inspiration from "Forbidden Fruit."  
My Review: First off, I'd like to say, I feel honored to even have my stories do anything other than cure my readers boredom. What a surprise! I inspired someone:Smiles: I feel so very proud… Anyway- I'd like to say, at first I thought the story was kind of shaky, but then, as I read on- I grew to like the plot. Very well carried out CS, though you do have a certain amount of spelling errors in the chapters. (But all can be fixed with a simple go-over and spell check.) (If your computer is messed up like you say, and the spacebar sometimes just freezes, I can cut, copy, and paste the story onto my word docs, edit it, and then send it to you via e-mail. I seem to find myself doing corrections in my mind anyway- it'd be no problem, even with 6 chapters. ) Anyways- my overall review: It was a good story, and enjoyable to read. I wait faithfully for the next chapter.

Okay Dokay :shocked I actually typed that, I'm done with that. I've been reshaping my idea for my pilot for a Tarot based FanFic, and so far, I've decided the Title is going to be: "It's In the Cards My Dear". Overall I think that it fits well. Look for that Fic to come out soon, around October, or maybe even sooner.

At any rate, I have the feeling you really didn't bother to read through any of that. Yep. I'm sure you just skipped through my summery and went straight for the writing itself. Damn you all- you impatient readers! I boycott your cause! (Though I still write for you surprisingly.)

Here it is, At Long last, the time-consuming Chapter 2 of "Asmodeus";

**((Chapter 2))  
"I Fought The Darkness, Only to Lose" **

"DELIVER, me O Lord, from the evil man:  
Preserve me from the violent man:  
Which imagine mischief's in their heart:  
Continually are they gathered together for War.  
They have sharpened their tongues like a serpent;  
Adder's poison is under their lips.  
_Sē-ĺäh!  
_Keep Me O Lord, From the hands of the wicked;  
Preserve me from the violent man;  
Who have purposed to overthrow my goings.  
_Sē-ĺäh!" _

-Psalm 140-  
"The Holy Book Of The Lord"

Darkness had a hold of me- all of my life. And I had spent all of my years, fighting it to the very end. With all my might, I had fought off what I knew would ultimately destroy me; my dark and dangerous side.

Half Human, half demon; Half good, half evil. Just as the sun and the moon differed, the two halves I was composed of were as different as night and day. All of my life I had been taught this- all of my life I had known this.

People had told me many times; I was meant for nothing but evil. I was made for nothing but to carry out evil. I was only on this earth to be the portal for my father; Trigon the Terrible. My mother was raped and forced to carry Trigon's child. Thus- I came into being. I came into this world as a curse.

I was a curse. I was a plague. Yet knowing this- the monks of Azarath raised me, even with the knowledge of my unavoidable destiny. For some reason, so unattainable reason, they all believed in the good I had within myself.

That tiny light, that insignificant beacon and flare of good I had deep within me, gave them all hope that the universe could be saved. But I believed not of what they had all told me. I didn't even believe what one of my closet friends, had told me. He had hope. Why didn't I?

When my time came- I knew I was to be the portal for Trigon to come and end the world. I knew of his plot to dominate the universe. But what was expected to happen was changed. My destiny was changed. I was changed.

Trigon had come to the earth, he had almost entirely destroyed it, and still; someone had hope. Robin. He still had faith in me. Even in the end of the world, he still knew I had something within me that would destroy Trigon. I was made of half good- my mother gave me that white billowing light that emitted from my soul. She was what helped me defeat my greatest enemy.

Robin was right in the end. I was able to fight off what I had thought all of my life I could not. I was able to fight off my greatest darkness; myself.

But still- even after I won that fight, I couldn't believe I was completely free of my father. I couldn't believe I was finally liberated. I couldn't believe it all was real.

However untrue it sounded, it all was reality. Trigon was gone. I was free.

Of course, at that time I thought I was. I was convinced he was gone finally and I was able to no longer constantly worry about his presence in my life. But Slade's words in our last battle resonated deeply within me.

Echoing in my mind, over and over, like a broken tape- I heard them constantly.

"_Trigon Still lives; Within You…" _I shook my head and tried desperately to clear my mind of him, but I could not. His voice was embedded within me. Constantly playing over and over, his words like a never-ending song

"_He lives Raven… He Lives… You are the Evil…. You are Trigon…"_ I couldn't believe him. I couldn't fall for his tricks and his lies. Slade was only trying to taunt me over had previously happened. Somehow, he knew I was being bothered by the black energy my body still contained.

Floating silently above the ground, I shut my eyes tightly, my meditation session already in it's first hour. In one way or another, Slade had learned that even after my after my fathers demise, I was still haunted by him in my dreams. I was still bothered with the questions that floated in my mind, waiting to be answered.

I hadn't told my teammates, but I still felt as if Trigon was still within me. But he wasn't. He couldn't be. I had cleansed myself of him- hadn't I? Having my powers still did prove as quite a conundrum, considering I only had them because of him. But then again- weren't they now powered by the white light of my mother?

The answers to my questions were never clear. I knew not of why I still had my black powers, nor of why Slade's words haunted me so. I should have just brushed him off, and not let him get to me- but surprisingly, I found myself beginning to analyze them even further.

I brushed my lilac hair back from my face, a result of it's current growth. How I loathed its length then. Even after I had cut it, it grew. Soon- I promised myself- I would cut it once again. In the hallway outside of my room, the voices of the other Titans could be heard. I could tell and argument was in full swing.

"She hasn't come out of her room since the fight with Slade!" I heard the voice of Robin say, in a worried tone, as I strained to listen in.

"Perhaps we should check up on her you know…" Cyborg trailed off, his voice sounding concerned and anxious as well. I raised one of my eyebrows in annoyance at their alarm. I could take care of _myself_ thank you very much.

"There is NO WAY I'm going in there…" Beast Boy squabbled, louder than all of them. My anger rose, as I stood up and stared heatedly at my metal door. True- they were my friends and teammates, but they had no right to intrude on my privacy. Least of think something was "definitely wrong with me", as I had heard Robin say earlier in the conversation. Must something always be so flawed within me? Must I always be the subject of worry?

Furiously I turned, making my way to my massive shelves of books. I would find my own answers, and leave them to their own dispute. Then- perhaps- I would finally show them I didn't need them to worry about me so. I could take care of my _own personal problems. _

Underneath my anger, I knew- I wished not to drag them into yet another of my pits of problems like I had done before. When I was the portal for Trigon they all were almost killed. What would happen now if this situation was worse? I couldn't risk their lives once more, or even bare to have them risk them once again.

I levitated several books off of the shelf to my right, and floated over to the middle of my room, the books in pursuit. Candles glided over and where arranged in a circle around me, all lit to provide better light.

I would find my answers here- in these volumes of knowledge, even if it took hours. A red leather bound book hovered to my hands, and as I opened to it's first page I sighed. Could there really be a possibility I would find the answers I sought in these volumes of forgotten lore? I knew not the real answer.

So I dove into the book, it's musty pages the result of its years of use and ages of existence. I knew not of what I would find- only the hopes I could resolve my own haunting nightmares and thoughts myself.

* * *

She was desperately out of control. I could tell well enough from our last battle, even though she herself was so sadly unaware. The way her eyes turned so pure white, slanted and full of fury. She knew not of her own desperate struggle she would soon undergo.

Inside, a battle was brewing- pure evil and darkness against all that was good and wholesome within her own soul. Soon- I knew the struggle would begin. Tapping my fingers rhythmically against the arm of my massive metal chair, I sat in the darkness of my new lair, the only light a simple beam that illuminated my form.

"She will begin her fight soon." I affirmed to the two figures that stood before me, both with their heads bowed.

"Then shall we begin the preparations?" The mage in the blue cloak questioned, as she raised her head and pulled down her hood. I smiled as she did, her long blue hair falling down her back.

"Yes- Antigone, that would be wise wouldn't it?" I agreed. "In the meantime, Jocasta, keep the spells for her dreams going, and haunt her further. If She must learn the truth herself, perhaps we can _assist_ her in some way…."

"Yes my liege." The mage in the Red cape said, bowing as she took off her hood as well. Her short black hair was accented by the many piercings that adorned her ears and face, along with the black paint that was applied in a mystical pattern. I smiled at both of them, from under my mask, as they bowed once more and turned, retreating to another sector of the building.

"Oh- Jocasta," I said, making the girl in the red cape pause and turn around.

"Yes my liege?" She asked, as her counterpart Antigone kept walking.

"I need you to find Cronus and tell him to go to the libraries and gather a certain _list_ of books I require." I ordered. "Tell him that these books shall be delivered to my _private _quarters."

"Your wish is my command master." Jocasta acknowledged, as she bowed once more and finally turned to walk away, her figure disappearing into the darkness. When both had completely gone I stood, and walked from my massive chair throughout my new base.

Little did the Titans know, I was far beyond those sad mechanical devices I used to rely so heavily on. To fight Raven, and any other the other new comers to jump city, I knew I had to turn to the mystical, though surprising it may sound.

Real power was in what others knew not of- I had figured that out after my servitude with Trigon. Servitude I wished _not_ to relive. A certain amount of _protection_ would have to be reached, if I could ever have hopes of conquering this city.

The Rutherfordium was a complete waste of time, and a failure. Cadmus had shown me that. After my run in with Raven, He had broken into my base and almost stolen everything- that was of course, until I made a bargain with him.

He wanted Raven. The Sorcerer wanted only her, and if I were to get her, I would be greatly rewarded. But I refused to work under anyone, not after Trigon. I also had my own reasons to want Raven's power as well. So eventually, a partnership was proposed….

Walking into yet another chamber, I entered, knowing full well Cadmus was inside. I didn't bother to knock, nor did I ask to be allowed in. I simply waltzed in, watching the Sorcerer as he continued to read the scroll on his desk.

"May I help you with something?" he asked, not looking up from his scrolls as he jotted something down.

"I came only to tell you that Raven hasn't been sleeping as well as she used to be." I commented, as I crossed my arms. A smirk played across his lips, as the mage raised his head and looked at me.

"Worse than before?" he began, as he dropped his pen and stood, walking from his desk.

"Much worse. Trigon's essence is within her like I first thought; he was already haunting her dreams. By using the spells to suppress her own already weakened defenses, our observations are correct- the dreams are keeping her awake."

"Good." Cadmus nodded, clapping his hands together. From out of his long white robes, he pulled out yet another scroll. "Objective Two completed. Soon enough we will be able to lure her here with more questions, and finally be able to perform the spell of Mortize, making the effects of her own battle with Trigon permanent."

"Your part is half done." I agreed, smiling form beneath my mask. "It will be no challenge for me to lure her here- her mind already wonders. After the ceremony, you may have half of her powers, and I draw out the other half. Have the orbs been made?"

"Antigone is supposed to be done with one- the other still needs binding spells." Cadmus confirmed, turning from me. On the bed next to his desk, he sat down, his smile still present. "Soon we both will have the power we desire, and you shall be able to destroy the Teen Titans."

"And Raven?" I asked, not being able to control my curiosity.

"Her cold carcass is all that will be left." His answer startled me, though that may be hard to believe. I had not expected her to die from the energy drain, though it did leave me with less of the Titans to deal with afterward.

Yes. I cared not what happened to her. I felt nothing for her.

At least…. that was the lie I told myself.

* * *

_All around me, fire burned. My skin- my hair- my soul. I couldn't breathe; the billows of black smoke that rose from the fire ring seeped into my lungs, causing me to choke. I gasped for breath, on my hands and knees, trying to scream for help- but I could not. My friends were not there. _

_Red and yellow flames climbed around me, forming a prison- as chants filled my ears. I couldn't tell who was speaking, nor could I see them, my canopy of fire blocking my view. "Please…Help me…Please…" I gasped out, my words and pleas_ _too soft to hear. The agony my body felt was too strong, as I tried to fight off the pain. Why wouldn't they help me? Didn't they hear my cries? _

_Iron shackles engraved with millions of red symbols held me firm to the ground, the red hot metal singing my skin. I prayed someone would come save me, yet I knew it was foolish to wish for such an unlikely fortune. _

"_Please…" I begged, hearing the chants once more. I knew there were people outside of the flames, even if I could not see them. I tried to use my powers to break free of the chains, but when I did, they only glowed and held to me more._

_Suddenly, with a slight rumble, the ground shook, and the chanting stopped. Through the blaze, I could see something in the distant horizon coming closer. "Help me…" I beseeched the figure, hoping it was someone there to help. But as the figure came closer, I trembled in fear. _

_No….It couldn't be….My body shook as I tried to look away. _

"_Hail mere mortals, I come to merge with my daughter…" A demonic voice bellowed, as it came closer to flame circle I was in. _

"_No…" I let out, still weary from the smoke. "I killed you…" In response, I heard only a hurtful laugh. _

"_Kill me? You were made from me…" he responded, picking me up from the ground, pulling the chains that held me straight from the ground. Closer to his open mouth I came…. His sharp teeth glistening from the light the bright white moon emitted. His laugh continued as he brought me closer…_

"No!" I screamed, jerking awake, causing one of my piles of books to fall over. The candles still flickered in the darkness, though the light they gave off was faint. Almost burned down to the wicks, I hesitantly blew them out; rising from the circle I had fallen asleep within.

The mounds of books I had pulled from my shelves sat in massive piles, towering in my room. Cursing myself for falling asleep once more, I made my way for another one of my other shelves, pulling off of it a bottle of pre-prepared potion. Though I knew I might regret its effects in the morning, I pulled out it's cork, and hesitantly drank.

The blue liquid quickly disappeared down my throat, the glass bottle now empty... I closed my eyes briefly, waiting for the potion to take its effect, and before I knew it, my body fell to the floor. The glass bottle fell from my hand, and rolled onto the floor not far from my head.

A dreamless sleep hit me, as I drifted off into a deep slumber. The round hourglass shaped bottle next to my head had a gold label I had not noticed, which read in cursive letters, "Epirus, Notrum Eilpilies." If only I had read those words. The potion I had thought I had drank was not a sleepless slumber concoction.

"Epirus, Notrum Eilpilies" means simply this; "To stop the heart for Rest." I had not taken the right potion. I would not sleep for one night, my heart would stop, and I would sleep for three.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Um Kay. Recently, I've gotten about 12 reviews, quite sad really, compared to the 108 I received for "Forbidden Fruit." But then again- this is a Slade/Raven story, not a Robin/Raven, so of course there are fewer reviews.

In the last Chapter, People complained about how they didn't see how this was Raven/Slade Romance, and this is what I have to say to that:  
1.) Why would I start the story out like that? Randomly having those two fucking would be so damn weird don't you think? It's called Plot development my friend. Plot development…  
2.) Later in the story I'm going to have the romance, having it in the beginning would be senseless, stupid, and pointless. Slade isn't the type of guy who would randomly turn all good and love someone. Emotions like that aren't his forte. Did any of you notice however, Slade's last line in this story? Read it again.

**Special Note:** Now that Chapter 2 is out, I hope to get more reviews in- it would really be appreciated. I accept all reviews, even anonymous. That's right- :Points to you: Even you- slim Jim Joe, can review if you can't sign in or aren't a member of Fan fiction. Click the purple button.

ALSO: I had another question from someone, as to how Raven became a full demon. :Appears in a professor's outfit, and pushes glasses on nose: It is quite elementary My Dear:

Killing her father, his essence was sucked into his heir, Raven.

However, because she was half human, this does raise the question as to where her half human part went. Answer: It was repressed.

But in order to make this change permanent, and for Raven not to appear human any longer, the ceremony Slade is talking about must be preformed. Thus Raven's true form will become evident, no longer masked, and her human side will be permanently killed, not repressed.

:Hits you on the head with ruler: Understand:You nod like a good little pupil: Now review minion. Review.

**Ultra Special Note:** These Authors notes have gotten quite long. How un-fun. :Frowns: I wish I were a pirate. Then I could run around and say "Swap the deck you scally wags!" or "Walk the plank!" or maybe even…"Yo Hoe and a bottle of Rum." But I'm not a pirate sadly, so when I do say that stuff:sniffles: People just look at me weird.  
Now a word from our less depressing sponsor, Monty Python and The Quest For the Holy Grail:

**French Soldier**: I don't want to talk to you no more, you empty headed animal food trough wiper. I fart in your general direction. Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries.

:Sniffles: All I want in life is to be a Pirate and get good reviews for my stories. Do you have to ruin _both_ of my dreams ya' land lovers?  
**REVIEW.  
**I'll see you in the Ninth Level of Hell  
-BitterSweetArtist14-


	3. A Heart Is Not For Finding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans, Raven, Robin, or Slade. If I did- why would I be wasting my time writing this, only to be able to make the show into what I wanted to? Logic my dear friend…Logic.

**Summery:** My groveling at the end of last chapter was just plain sad. Really- just ignore it and shake your head dear friends- shake your head in deep despair at the seemingly low and shameful begging and pleading you all know I would not dare to bring myself to, though amusing as it might have been. It was appalling, not humorous- so stop laughing.

Anyway- hopefully I can finish this story in less than 6 chapters, that's my aim. I'm not sure if this will end up being a happy ending story, though I'm not sure I want it to be a tragedy either. Perhaps I will end it somewhere in the middle. The reviews ultimately decide.

Nevertheless, I'm hoping this next chapter will suffice for all of you who seem to be complaining about how this story doesn't have the "Raven and Slade Romance" I promised. I can't promise Romance as of yet- but certainly some lustful images.

The New Title of the Story has changed to Asmodeus, which in Hebrew demonology is the chief of the demons, occasionally identified with the prince of demons, Beelzebub. He figures largely in later Hebrew tradition, appearing in the Book of Tobit in the Old Testament apocrypha as an evil spirit possessed of great _lust_. Thus, his name goes very well in this story.

Without further a due, I present to you, Chapter 3 of "Asmodeus";

**((Chapter 3))  
"A Heart Is Not For Finding"**

"**Maybe there is a Beast…maybe it's only us…"  
-Sir William Golding-  
"Lord Of The Flies"**

Perhaps what some say is true, man is but a complex animal, a beast only separated from the rest because of his intelligence. Like animals, we desire and lust for what we cannot have, and we feel the need and hunger to devour whatever we please. Our natural instincts make us beasts. Our animal impulses make us creatures like the rest.

But our intelligence reigns high. It is what so many have come to say makes us superior beings. But what if this intelligence was taken away? What if it was denied to us and given to others? Would we still be humans?

Others argue our emotions are what make us unique. It is what we feel what makes us different. Because if it is, then I myself must have been the animal. I myself must have been the beast.

I felt nothing. No resounding emotions filled me. Not even hate, anger, fury, and enjoyment. Pleasure only came from others misery. Perhaps I was the beast.

I had been called an animal for what I had done for so long, it was hard to remember when I actually truly felt as if I wasn't. Not that I cared. No- I paid no attention to such trivial things.

As I stared into the glass orb that floated in front of me, agitation set in. I was annoyed- and quite irritated. My plans had to be delayed. Apparently, as some of the psychics had told Cadmus, the Titan Raven had accidentally taken a strange potion they were analyzing. Three days had gone by, and she still hadn't woken up.

Accidental or not, she was delaying my plans. I clenched my right fist on the arm of my chair, as I looked intently into the misty images the glass projected. There, Raven lay in the small dark dungeon cell Cadmus had insisted she be put in, only because it was surrounded by mystical binding spells. After learning of her misfortune, I had been sent to break into the Titans Tower, and retrieve her sleeping vessel. Believe you me; it was NOT a simple task.

Along with my agitation, worry set in. What if perhaps she did not wake from her slumber? What if the binding ceremony could not take place on the night of the full moon? Raven had only four days left to awake, if she did not, we would have to wait for yet another full moon. Who knew if Trigon's presence would disappear then? _'Wake up damnit…_' I thought annoyed, my eyes slanting into thin slits.

At that time, I knew not of why I was so worried, but dismissed it as my eagerness to obtain the power she possessed. I had no feelings for her at all; that sorceress was worthless to me. That was- of course, except for that remarkable magic.

But still- my emotions betrayed me. _'My God it's only temporary… It's not like she's dead…' _I argued to myself, thinking that even if she were, it wouldn't matter to me at all.

**Yet. **It wasn't like she was dead….yet. Soon I knew that that would in fact be the case, as both Cadmus and I drained her of all of her powers. Soon I knew she would be dead.

At that moment, an indescribable feeling took hold of me, one I was strangely unfamiliar with. I could not identify it, nor could I suppress it. A warm tepid sensation went throughout my body as I watched the sleeping Raven, my eyes moving across her face feverishly.

'_Wake up damnit…'_ I cursed, yet a second time. I wanted the power she held- I wanted what she kept hidden from all. But most of all, for some unknown reason, I wanted her to wake up…

* * *

The severed head that lay close to me on the cold worn-out granite floor was not disturbing, though bloody and deformed as it was. The eyelid of the left eye, half closed and badly bruised, was colored a deep dark purple, that of which reminded me of a black plum. The tissue, badly peeled and crusted with dried blood seemed almost un-life like. Strangely enough, it reminded me of a wax sculpture.

The right eye of the head however, was void of the face completely. Where it had once been, only a deep hole remained, the blood gushing out and pooling onto the floor. Yet still, I did not move away. The wound was fresh, I could tell that much, the smell of the rotting flesh in the room came not from the head, but from the body across from me on the other side of the dungeon.

Of course, I could only speculate that it was a dungeon at all, since my wakening was only recent.

Looking back at the head, I brought my hand to my face and pulled back my violet hair behind my ears. My stomach quaked; as yet another smell reached my nose: Burnt flesh. Apparently, a brand had been put upon the heads forehead, an eight-pointed star the result. It was mostly likely done before the man had died, a painful torture technique. I silently pitied the man.

Around me, dark damp walls were my surround, only broken by a small metal door with bars inside of a small window. My only light was provided by that small hole within that door, its white light barely illuminating the room. My mind was hazy, confused and disoriented.

How had I come here…? How had I been put here…? My only memories were that of my last waking moment, drinking the potion of dreamless slumber, trying to escape my own twisted nightmares. Had something gone wrong?

I searched my mind for possibilities, until finally, a startlingly frightening realization came to me: I had drank the wrong potion. But how? Hadn't I been certain?

My own grave mistake had cost me dearly, for now I awoke in a strange and unfamiliar place, bewildered and perplexed. How had I made such an error?

Wordlessly, I lifted my tired and worn body from the ground, and with great effort used my weak limbs to walk over to the door. With certainty, I knew I had to get out of there. Hopefully, I prayed a simple teleportation spell would do the trick. But even when I tried, I was blocked and thrown back to the ground. Violently, I hit the hard stone floor, my limbs in excruciating pain.

As I used what energy I had left, I rolled over and found myself face to face yet again with the severed head. Ironic as it was, I let out a held in sigh. Apparently, The whole cell was covered with strong spells that where meant to keep me in. Spells, that I in my current state was in no condition capable of breaking. Anger began to boil within me.

Though my body protested, I floated to the middle of the cell above the severed head with my legs folded and my eyes closed. I needed to relax, meditation would help me concentrate my energies so that I could heal myself, and eventually find a way out of that hellhole. Whatever or whomever wanted me to be kept in would not succeed, I was going to make sure of that.

But minutes later, I found myself opening my previously closed eyes to the sound of approaching footsteps, my senses alert. "Open the door guard, I wish to speak to the prisoner." I heard a deep dark voice say, with a slight rasp. It came from an older man, perhaps a sorcerer of some sorts. I could tell he used an enchanting spell upon the guard, one that was effortless to the mature mage.

With a near silent click, the key to the door was inserted, turned, and the previously locked entry was opened. In stepped a white-cloaked man, older just as I had expected, whose robes where covered in ancient golden lettering.

"You deserve not to wear the color of purity." I commented, as he stepped in and crossed his arms. Pure evil emitted from him, such that I had to restrain my self from the urge to vomit. His presence in the room to me was revolting, a constant reminder of the sin he was wholly made of.

"You have no place to say such things with such an authority that you do not have. It is wisest for a you Raven to keep your mouth shut- your days are numbered."

"You have no say in my days." I responded with a slightly acidic tone present in my voice. This comment however received a sharp slap to my face from the sorcerer. The embarrassment, shame, and sheer anger washed over me, as I brought my hand to my face. "Do…Not…Touch….Me…." I warned, my breath coming in rasps.

"I have every say on what happens to you Raven, though you may detest that fact, and I CAN touch you _wherever_ I please." He said bringing his hand down to my thigh. Instantly I reacted, slapping it away and stepping back from him. But in an instant, despite my actions, he was there, pressing me against the wall with a force insurmountable. I struggled there against his grasp, my disgust present that he was even near me at all. How dare he even try to touch me…

But in that room, that cursed room, my powers were useless. I could not fight against him- my body was already weak. "You have been sleeping for three days Raven, your body is frail and needs food. Keep this up and you'll get none at all."

"Three days…." I whispered, as I stopped fighting against him. With a stunning comprehension, I realized it was not even his physical body that was holding me to that wall; it was his powers. For the last three days, I had been asleep; my body and powers unnourished. Obviously, I had taken the potion of three days rest- not the dreamless slumber potion.

I woke suddenly from my deep thought to the sorcerer bringing his mouth dangerously close to my neck. Repulsed, I tried to struggle free. "LET ME GO!" I screamed, suddenly fighting against him once more. That sick perverted bastard…the sorcerer tried to kiss me now on the lips, even as I struggled to get free. And when he did succeed, he continued to stick his tongue into my mouth. Revulsion took hold of my whole body, as I used all of my might to bite that disgusting tongue within my mouth.

The tissue within my mouth was warm, releasing from it an overpowering metallic iron-tasting liquid that swirled through the cracks of my teeth. Hot pulsations of this fiery liquid caused me to lurch, spitting both it, and the soft tissue onto the ground. There, covered in blood was a large pink piece of flesh that had once belonged to the sorcerer.

I didn't care then if I didn't receive food for the next two days. I wanted the smell and taste of him off of me, and I wanted him to be in pain.

A scream pierced the silence then, one so horrific that even I brought my hands to my ears. The old disgusting sorcerer was feet away from me, holding his hands to his mouth. Blood was dripping down his chin, as suddenly I realized, I had bitten his tongue half off….

* * *

Alone in that cell she sat, staring at that severed head. Next to it, half of Cadmus's tongue was present, a trophy of her rejection and recent battle she had won. How she smiled then, as she sat net to that pink piece of flesh. From what I had been told by the guards, Cadmus had tried kissing her.

'_The stupid fool…'_ I muttered under my breath as I nodded to the guard in front of the door. I had warned the idiotic old man to keep his distance, but as usual, he heeded not my warning. The large metal door groaned as it was closed behind me, the result of its ages of use. Rusty and worn, a loud clang was heard as it finally closed.

She was sitting there upon the ground, that very cold granite floor, her hair a mess and her clothes wrinkled. Her cape, once so carefully placed, looked as though it had been pushed back from her body, showing that skintight leotard she wore so often. Her eyes caught mine, as I looked away at the floor. Once more, my eyes found the severed head.

"You have risked your own life by doing that Raven." I said nodding towards the tongue upon the floor. "Though amusing as it was to watch the man run through-out the halls screaming as his own blood pooled out- it was not a smart thing to do." I added.

"He went into my space, and violated me. My only regret is that I didn't bite the whole thing off." She answered, pulling her cape around her body. She must have caught my eyes looking at her legs, though subtle as the glance had been. Uncomfortably, she shifted on the floor.

To see her awake and finally not sleeping brought relief to me- though the worry had been quite senseless. I needed her only to be alive for the ceremony, so that I could drain her.

"If you had bitten it all off, you'd probably be dead now." I warned her, as I took a step closer. She slanted her eyes at this, defensive to the tee. But to her surprise, behind my back, I brought out a simple green potion, one so small the vile could have been mistaken for a pill capsule. "But we need you alive for the ceremony, so drink this," I announced as I held the vile out to her.

But in her shifty state, she moved not one finger to take the vile from my hand. "You know I'm not going to drink that." She said nodding towards the object in my hands. Undoubtedly she must have thought it was some sort of poison, though the thought couldn't have been more off.

"I can't kill you as of yet Raven- you need your strength for the ceremony of Mortize, in which we bind your body with that of your father Trigon. It will take much effort on your part, because in a sense, your repressed human side now will be killed- making you a full demon." My words brought no surprise to her eyes, though clouded as they were. That cool collected exterior stood unbroken, as that dark Raven sat in thought. Obviously, she had thought she had killed him.

A sigh escaped my lips. "Do what you wish." I let out, my agitated state still present. I bent down, and placed the vile upon the ground next to her, even as she moved away from the spot she had once been. She mistrusted me, and because of my earlier actions, I knew exactly why.

Walking away, my voice carried as I calmly told her what I knew she would not want to hear; "You have four days to live Raven- Use them well."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Chapter 3 is up and Chapter 4 is slowly coming along, even though with two Chapters I received a grand total of about 30 reviews. I'm not complaining however, 30 reviews are better than none. At least I received one. I had not expected any at all. Perhaps I will continue this story after all.

You all are probably wondering what the hell was with Raven biting Cadmus's tongue, which is a logical question indeed. The answer is this; I HAD to make that happen. I just HAD to. I had this indescribable urge to amuse Slade and satisfy Raven's rage at the same time. Besides, Cadmus is a mage; he can heal himself there pretty quickly. As for his sudden lustful hopes with the younger half demon Raven- Well, you will learn later on in the story that that's just his character. He is kind of a sick bastard. Good thing this story is rated T.

**Special Note: **If your out in a forest, or even your back yard, I advise you to NOT roll in the three leafed unknown green shrubs that grow in the darkest part of the greenery. Poison ivy sucks man- It really does.

**Ultra Special Note: **I still wish I could be a pirate. And I'm still hopeful that I'll officially get accepted into the Scallywags United Association, just because I want to wear an eye patch. But I don't have a peg leg, or a parrot, so the board is reviewing my application once again. (Sigh)….Always a simple slave upon the ship of life….never a full-fledged pirate….

Review Please…  
See you in the Ninth level of Hell,  
(And at the game...lmmfao…What? You don't remember that commercial?)  
-BitterSweetArtist14-


End file.
